Let's Finish Our Journey Together
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Brenden finally works up the courage to tell May how he feels (based off Alpha Sapphire) (Cute and fluffy).


**Just beat Alpha Sapphire for the first time (I've been busy), and the entire time I was thinking that Brenden TOTALLY had a crush on May. So, I wrote this. Because I thought that was just adorable. So I tried to write a cute little story about them (and I made them older than they are in the game because it would make more sense for them to be older, they're both 15 in this story).**

 **I do not own the Pokemon franchise.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Wait, May! Before you battle the champion-" He was sure he had made it in time. He had something to tell her. And this was when he wanted to do it.

"Oh, sorry Brenden. I just won." She smiled at him with her signature beautiful smile.

"Wha- you- you just won?" There it was. He was too late. He had gotten there too late.

"Yeah." She laughed. The amazing sound filling Brenden's heart with a mix of happiness and pain.

He had been building up all his courage for nothing.

"That's right Son. Welcome the new champion of the Hoenn region!" Professor Birch entered the room.

"Thanks Professor!" May smiled at the large man.

"Come with me May, we have to register you in the hall of fame." Professor Birch said, leading May towards the door at the back of the room.

Brenden attempted to follow after them.

"I'm sorry Son, but only the champion is allowed to enter the hall of fame." Professor Birch stopped Brenden.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't worry Brenden. We can go home together once I'm done." May smiled at him. An expression that made his heart flutter.

"Ye-Yeah."

Benden sat on the steps leading to the hall of fame. Why had he been so late? He could've been faster. He knew he could've been faster. He was enjoying his battles with the Elite Four too much.

If he had been faster, he could've come before she battled the champion. He could've told her what he wanted to say.

"Hey, I'm back."

"Hey." He stood and turned to face her. Her brown hair tied up in it's usual bandana wither normal hairstyle. Her big brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Let's head home. We started our journey here together, we should finish it together."

"Yeah."

She wanted to finish her journey with him.

"Congrats, by the way. On winning."

She flashed a bright, toothy smile.

"Thanks Brenden."

* * *

"This is where it started, isn't it? This was where we had our first battle." Brenden remarked, looking at the pond in front of him.

"Yeah."

He sucked in his breath. Plan A had failed. And he figured that the longer he delayed this, the harder it would be.

"I guess this is as good a place as any." He whispered under his breath.

"For what?" She asked.

"Hey May, there's something I want to tell you…"

"Okay… What's up?"

"We've been friends for a really long time, right? I mean. We're both 15. And we've known each other forever… And you're probably my closest friend… So, I don't want what I'm about to say to ruin our friendship if you don't agree. Okay?"

"You're being weird." May stated.

Brenden sighed.

"I… I like you. I l-love you. I love you. I love you May." He declared, his heart racing for fear of the words he didn't want to hear. But he was almost certain those were the words he would hear.

There was a pause. An awkward few seconds of silence between the two pokemon trainers.

"I love you too."

Brenden was certain he had heard wrong. He turned to look at his friend. A look of shock on his face.

"What… What did you say?" He asked.

"I said I love you too." She repeated.

He hadn't misheard.

She had said what he wanted to hear.

She stepped forward, closer to him, and put her hands on his cheeks.

" I love you Brenden Birch." She stated again.

There is was.

Everything Brenden wanted had just become real.

May pulled his face towards hers until their lips met.

"Thank you May."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Then they smiled and laughed on their way back to Littleroot town, holding hands the whole walk back.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review! I'd love feedback!**


End file.
